


Broken Souls

by VersaillesPixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cravings, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Evil Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Forehead Touching, Good Death Eaters, Good Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Orgasm, Post-First War with Voldemort, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vaginal Sex, romantic lucius malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaillesPixie/pseuds/VersaillesPixie
Summary: After enduring years as a Death Eater, you are left feeling dead inside, body, mind and soul. However, one night your Dark Angel gives you the gift of a comforting touch and the gift of hope. A romance/smut one shot between you and Lucius Malfoy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Broken Souls

Your eyes flashed with a reflection of brilliant green light, as yet another muggle was barbarously murdered before your eyes. Inside you were screaming and crying, 'Dear god why!?' You felt a panic attack surely rising to the surface and it was taking every ounce of your willpower not to let the emotions bubble to the surface and betray your inner thoughts. On the outside no one would be the wiser as to your horrified thoughts. Your eyes, once beautiful eyes full of life, were now glassy and lifeless. Your full lips were permanently etched onto your face in a grimaced line, never smiling, never frowning…just existing.

As you sat around the table of Death Eaters, the blood from the murdered muggle beginning to pool and flow off of the side, you looked down into your lap at your shaking hands. The Dark Mark on your arm looking like an actual slithering snake, from the quivers in your hands and arms. It was taunting you. You practically grew sick every time you looked at it, as it reminded you of your ultimate betrayal…and your ultimate sacrifice. The man…no…the monster that stood at the head of the table, laughing like a maniacal demon at the poor muggle's death, was the same man who had ordered the death of your parents.

You and your parents were not of pureblooded lineage, and therefore were not worthy enough to live in this dark new world. The last memory you had of your parents was them being dragged away as your mother screamed to you that she loved you and that her dying wish was for you to "Live! No matter what it takes." And then a flash of green light, the exact same deadly green light you just saw reflected in your eyes mere moments ago.

You had hid in the large wardrobe in your parents bedroom for two whole days. Crying endlessly as your sat in paralyzed fear. Eventually, there were no more tears left inside you and you became literally devoid of any emotion; you were an empty shell. No one escaped the Dark Lord however, and you weren't able to stay hidden past the two days after they began looking for you. They found you in the wardrobe, an emotionless, young woman, who didn't even scream when tortured. When you thought you were surely at Death's door, you had then been given a choice though. Whether the Dark Lord had wanted to spare you due to your reputation as an exceptionally powerful young witch, whether it was your outwardly good looks that attracted him, or whether it was the fact that you had willed yourself into survival, you were given that rare choice. Join him and become a Death Eater, or die. You don't know why you had chose the life of a Death Eater over death, as you held out your arm for him to soil with the vile Dark Mark, but all you could hear in your mind was the screams of your mother begging you to survive. And so you did.

Over the years you became a trusted member of the Death Eaters. Perhaps it was your lack of emotion. The fact that you said little, and reacted to everything so mildly, the Dark Lord had began to trust you and so all of his other minions did as well. Of course there was the jealously from a lot of the other witches in the group. Your beauty and your lack of emotion, which had attracted the Dark Lord, had of course caused the jealousy, but ultimately everyone let you be, and a lot of the common, internal squabbles the Death Eaters had amongst each other, you were thankfully never involved with.

However, with each death you witnessed, with each horrendous act of evil that was taking place right under your nose, a piece of your soul died every time. More and more. And the stress of witnessing such horrors…horrors that had occurred to your parents, horrors that you were now witness to and basically apart of, the bits of your soul that were left were screaming at you to escape, to run away from this den of Hell…to do something about all of the wrong happening around you. But you never did. Obedience and not speaking out kept you alive; Kept your mother's dying wish alive.

Tonight your body and mind had reached a breaking point. And so, while all of the other Death Eaters were rejoicing and celebrating at the death of yet another innocent victim, you quietly got up from your seat at the table, and walked out of the room, and then when you were out of sight, ran as fast as the wind, your breathing becoming labored and strained, until you came to be outside on the epically large grand balcony of the Manor; Malfoy Manor. You ran over to the stone railing of the balcony and leaned over it, resting your head against the cold stone, trying to calm yourself as you breathed hard, and gasps and moans of internal, mental agony escaped your lips. You didn't realize how much you were holding in, as you sobbed tearlessly out into the night sky, your hands and body continuing to shake.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of a footstep on stone behind you, and you whipped your head up fast and suddenly, almost injuring your neck, as you reached for your wand. Out of the shadows walked the tall form of the former Master of the Manor, Lucius Malfoy. You instantly dropped your wand at the sight of him, and if it had been light he surely would have seen your cheeks flush a deep pink in shame from him having surely heard your breakdown.

You had always noticed Lucius as you often thought you and him were somewhat of kindred spirits. An equally as emotionless and stoic person, he had been through a lot as well. His wife and son had been killed right before his eyes, in front of all of the Death Eaters, as a lesson. Narcissa had refused to allow her son to become a Death Eater and so the Dark Lord, having felt betrayed, murdered them both swiftly. Lucius had barely flinched when that had happened, but you had seen the little life he had left leave his eyes that day, and he had been practically silent ever since as he continued to let the Dark Lord use him for his power, money and home. You knew Lucius had done horrible things, but after what happened with his family, you had often felt a large sense of empathy for him.

He was also exceptionally beautiful to look at, and he was often the focus of your attentions as the Dark Lord did his terrible acts and deeds. Better to look at something…someone…so beautiful, then of the horrors of what lay before you. In fact, you silently thanked the Gods that you had Lucius' gorgeous face to look at, as a means to distract yourself. It had saved your sanity many a night. Like a Dark Angel there to save you. Perhaps one of the reasons tonight had been so horrible for you, why you had reached your breaking point, was because you didn't have Lucius' face to look at, as the Dark Lord murdered that innocent muggle.

"What are you doing!?…" he said in a disgusted voice, causing your thoughts to come back to the present moment. He had definitely heard your breakdown, and he seemed rather repulsed by your weakness. You felt even more shame, and your eyes opened large and fearful as you took in his expression. You could just make out his silver eyes, shining brightly in the moonlight, most of his hair fell elegantly down his back, but he had a few flyaways that swirled around his face, and his typically perfect robes were no where to be seen, and instead he wore a dark button up shirt, with the first few buttons undone. Truth be told…he did look a bit disheveled himself. You couldn't bear to have him look at you with such disdain.

"I…he….killed….I….another," you couldn't form a complete sentence and your chest felt so tight as if it was about to burst.

Lucius looked down at his feet, as if he knew exactly what you were talking about. Was the fact that he was so disgusted at you also because he felt disgusted in himself? Was he absent at tonight's meeting because he couldn't bear to witness another death.

Your chest continued to rise and fall, practically heaving with so much emotion that you were simply never allowed to reveal to anyone. You felt as if you might burst.

In a low voice, almost in a whisper Lucius muttered under his breath, "I know."

"You weren't there tonight…The Dark Lord noticed…" you said suddenly, as you slightly looked at him in the eyes. The sight of him was making you feel a bit better. He was your secret comfort, this broken, dark, horrible man.

His eyes sparked like silver fire in the moonlight. "I can do as I wish in _MY_ own home!"

You looked down, embarrassed again. You hadn't meant to chastise him; you were simply stating that the Dark Lord had in fact noticed he was absent….as had you. You knew he was more than likely sensitive to the fact that the Dark Lord also had taken over his ancestral Manor, really cementing the fact that Lucius had zero control over anything in his life anymore.

"I…I'm sorry…it's just…" you began to say, but then thought better of it. You could never reveal to him that you relied on his presence in such a way as well.

Lucius stepped closer to where you stood. "What…?" He said in a more subdued voice. Although he had seemed rather annoyed at you so far, his curiosity seemed piqued and perhaps he secretly knew what you were going to say but wanted to hear you say it aloud.

"It's nothing," you said as you ran your fingers through your hair nervously. You couldn't help but think you should have just kept your mouth shut like usual.

He took another step closer to you then. You looked down, not able to meet his gaze anymore. He kept walking closer and closer until you could just begin to breath in his tempting scent. He smelt of faint cologne and maybe even a hint of rosemary. Or was it more mint?

"You must realize that you aren't able to hide anything here at the Manor. Speak. Tell me what you were going to say," he demanded.

You swallowed hard, and finally looked back up into his eyes. The usual harshness of them had faded and they were now calm and you almost felt as if you could trust him (although you knew that was truly impossible). But you had been so mentally drained from the night's events, and you knew he wouldn't give up anytime soon and so you relented.

"I…it's just….I also notice when you are gone," you said so quietly as your cheeks blushed yet again.

You heard his breath hitch slightly at your words. You wanted to look away, but you couldn't, as those grey eyes of his held you captive, like some type of Imperius curse.

"Tell me why…" he then said in an extremely husky voice, it was practically a whisper. His warm, fresh breath against your skin causing you to shudder. Your mind and heart were racing, not only from the events of earlier, but also now because of this angelic demon (or was it demonic angel) in front of you.

"Why what?" You asked shakily, as you looked up into his eyes still as he loomed tall and brooding over you.

"Why you notice when I am gone…why my presence should be of any concern to you…" he said, voice still deep and husky.

"Because…."you began to say. God you were so nervous and couldn't quite understand how you would portray to him that his presence is what had saved you mentally for all of these days, months and years. "Because…you…" you couldn't. Your words were getting choked in your throat and you almost felt like your tongue was swelling up at the shame of it all.

Lucius looked at you with increased interest and a furrow in his brow now. He could clearly see your internal struggle and pain, and knew you wanted to tell him but were just too scared. He briefly looked around the two of you, scanning his eyes around the dark terrace to make sure you were the only souls around. His grey gaze locked back with your own wide eyes and then he did something which changed everything.

He slowly and gently raised his right hand up to your face and cupped your cheek ever so slightly. The first thing you noticed was that his hand was very large and very warm, as it took up your whole side of your face. The second thing you noticed was the cascade of emotion that surged through your body at the feeling of a human touch. Not only was it Lucius who was touching you, which was shock enough, but you had not felt human contact, let alone a comforting human touch, since the day that your parents had died. It had been years, and up until now your body hadn't even realized how much it had missed the touch of another human.

You couldn't help what happened next, a few hot tears fell rather quickly down your cheek, they came so fast you couldn't help them from coming, and then a sob, whether it was of heartbreak or of joy escaped your throat…again not something you could hold back as you normally would have. This was the first time you had cried since your parents had died.

Humiliated at your weakness around such a Death Eater as Lucius, you quickly, yet reluctantly, stepped back out of his touch and turned around, cheeks blazing in shame, and you began to run away. His touch had felt so good, and it had brought out such quick and intense feelings, but he would surely tell the Dark Lord of your weakness, and as you ran you began to plan your escape, for surely now you would be in danger for expressing such emotions.

However, you weren't able to make it far before you felt a pair of strong hands grab you by the waist and drag you back over to where you had been, farther away from the door leading back inside the Manor. It was Lucius, as you heard him whisper your name into your ear, sending another shiver down your back. Was this the part where he was going to hex you for crying? For attempting to run?

He said your name again and then said "look at me," before he placed his hand back on your cheek where it had been before you had ran off in shame. You couldn't believe it! He was touching you again, despite your emotional outburst…despite the hot tears. You of course obeyed him, by looking up into his eyes, yours still watery, as a few more tears slid down your cheek. His eyes seemed to be a bit glassy himself, but he looked very focused, that furrow in his brow still present. He seemed to be holding his breath.

"You never answered my question," he said simply. "Tell me why you noticed my absence tonight."

The truth poured out of you quickly then, just as your tears had fallen so quickly. "Because you save me!" you blurted out. "You save me so much, just by your presence alone….your face…it's….it's so stunningly beautiful that it distracts me from the carnage…it's my life raft!"

You could see Lucius' eyes widening slightly in the darkness as you kept speaking, as if a dam had broken. You were sure this was the most you had spoken in years. "And I know you are a man of darkness, and I know you must hate me for speaking this truth, but you have literally saved my sanity. If it wasn't for you, if I would have had to look directly at all of _his_ torturing, _his_ murdering, _his_ … _evil_ …I wouldn't have been able to survive this long."

You heard Lucius sigh out a great breath that he had apparently been holding. His hand had slipped from your cheek during your little speech, but his eyes were still just as ever focused on you. What was he going to do with this information you wondered?

"Go on then…tell the Dark Lord of my weakness…tell him you now know that I secretly could never handle all of the horrid things he has done…how I am not as mellow and pliable as he thinks…how I secretly hate this all. I hate this life!" you practically screamed.

Lucius then did another shocking action by bringing you straight into his body and holding you so tight it almost took your breath away…literally, he was holding on to you so that your mouth was pressed into his chest. It wasn't so much a hug as it was a way of him quieting you. He clearly didn't want anyone to come outside onto the terrace to see what the yelling was about. You could completely smell his luxurious scent then, and although this "hug" wasn't so much a comforting type of hug, feeling another human hold you, one that smelled so good, and one that had such strong, warm arms instantly quieted you down, calming you to the very core. If you could stay in his arms like this forever, you would happily and whole heartedly. You heard him whisper "shhhh" above your head urgently, and you immediately quieted.

As quickly as he had pressed you up against him, he had just as quickly pushed himself away, and you instantly missed the heat of his body. He still however, kept his hands on your shoulders and he said your name quietly again.

"I won't be telling the Dark Lord anything…due to the fact that….well…I haven't been needed in quite a while, and it seems as if you have been needing me…it…it feels…good." He admitted as he swallowed hard, your eyes catching his Adams Apple. He looked down as if now ashamed in himself for revealing any emotion.

"I do need you….so much…" you admitted to him again. You didn't want him to feel ashamed, as you had been.

At your readmission of the truth, his sparkling grey eyes looked back up into yours with so much unspoken emotion, you felt as if they were practically glowing in the moonlight. His luminous hair actually was ironically, it was so platinum.

"You do?" He asked quietly. You noticed his thumbs were now rubbing you slightly where his hands were grabbing you by the shoulders. Your flesh broke out into goosebumps.

You realized then as he asked you if you needed him that he might have also meant if you needed him in _other ways_. He was beautiful, of course; obviously. His beauty is what had kept you sane all of these years. But as you thought about what else he possibly meant, a feeling you hadn't felt in so long began to form. It started out as a tingling sensation in your chest, your heart began beating slightly faster. The feeling then sank a little, into your lower stomach where it felt as if butterflies were fluttering around, making the tingling sensation grow and grow until the pleasurable, nervous and exciting feeling made its way right to your very core. Your womanhood ached with longing. Yes. You concluded then that you had also apparently needed him in ways you didn't even realize until now.

"Yes," you said confidently for the first time since your interactions with him this night had began. You looked directly into his eyes then, and he must had seen your internal glow of desire.

You saw him swallow again and let out another shaky breath. You realized then that you and Lucius were so incredibly similar in your emotions, and it felt like the weight of the whole universe just lifted off of you. You and Lucius were kindred souls; both internally struggling, both longing for a release and for a comfort that couldn't be found. Both longing for a way to forget the current situation.

Before you could process what to do next, he moved the both of you even more farther back into the shadows of the night and pressed you up against the stone wall of the Manor, his hands still gripping your shoulders, the shining silver of his eyes piercing your own. Suddenly, he moved his head down and in so that his soft lips pressed up against your cheek; your cheek which had been wet with previously shed tears. He kissed softly on your skin there, kissing away your tears you realized. You couldn't believe Lucius Malfoy himself, had this much romance and tenderness hidden away in that solid, stoic body and mind of his. The feeling you got from such a show of gentleness caused more tears to fall down your cheeks and you wanted to look away in embarrassment again, but sure enough he kissed those new tears away just as he had done to the old tears.

"L…Lucius…" you said his name outwardly for the first time ever. Your voice shaking from the emotion and connection you now felt for this Dark Angel.

He responded back by saying your name deeply and desirously into your ear, causing more goosebumps to rise all over. He was being so tender with you, that you felt the only way you could respond was by reciprocating how he was making you feel. You stood on your tiptoes and leaned in your head this time and began kissing the most gentle kisses along his jawline, his chiseled cheekbones and his forehead, as one of your hands came to rest on his broad chest. Your other hand made its way to the back of his neck and you laced your fingers through his long, silky hair, as you lightly ran your fingers along his lower scalp. You heard a low moan deep in his chest at your comforting touch, and you could feel him slightly shudder as well. You reveled in the fact that you were causing him so much comfort. You got so lost in the moment, that your lips moved a bit lower so that they were level with his own warm and waiting lips. You slowly and gently brought your head in to place your lips against his, and it was as if you were walking through Heaven's Gates.

You both seemed to literally melt into the kiss and you both sighed out in pleasure. His body pressed closer up against yours, your back solidly up against the stone wall, which should have been cold on your back, but all you could feel was the warmth of the kiss. Lucius wasted no time in deepening the kiss, as he opened your mouth with his and began tasting you and exploring you with his skilled tongue. Your hands which were still on his chest and neck grabbed him to bring him even closer as you pressed your body into his. The both of you wanting to melt into each other and never wanting to go back to reality.

After a bit you came up for some air and sighed out his name in happiness. "Lucius…" you said breathily as you looked up into his eyes. His eyes seemed almost black with desire now as he looked back down at you with such a fierce intensity. You wanted this man so badly, you didn't realize you could even feel these types of emotions anymore, but now that you had a taste of what your body and mind had been missing you wanted more; like a drug.

Where your hand was laying on his chest, you reached over to the buttons of his shirt and began to unbutton one and then two. You looked back into his eyes, and saw nothing but want, so you knew you could continue. You continued to unbutton his shirt until his gorgeous torso was revealed to you, his pale skin as beautiful as the moon above. For a man of middle age, he was exquisite, and you noticed his toned chest and then stomach, that narrowed in at the hips, which were cut into that divine V shape. Your breath came out in desirous want at the sight of him.

"So beautiful…" you said so quietly, as you were almost embarrassed to admit how much this man attracted you.

With the tiniest of smirks, Lucius then reached his hands up to your shoulders and slid down the straps of your light dress you had been wearing. The Dark Lord liked the women Death Eaters to wear rather flimsy type dresses, the sexist that he was. However, as Lucius slid the top part of your dress all the way down to reveal your full and perky breasts, your nipples hardened with excitement, his gaze was a gaze you welcomed and fully embraced, as he looked at you as if you were the most beautiful Goddess on the planet.

"So beautiful…" he repeated what you had said about him, causing your heart to thud with happiness. His warm hands came down to your breasts to cup them tenderly, as his thumbs came to your nipples to gently rub divine circles around and around them. As he romantically fondled and squeezed your sensitive breasts and nipples, he leaned his head back in so that he could place firm kisses along your neck, as he sucked and kissed the sensitive skin there. You moaned out in pleasure, a bit too loud perhaps, but you couldn't help it. This terrifyingly seductive man that held you in his arms, knew exactly how to make you feel what a woman would desire the most.

You felt him breathing hard against your neck, and as he pressed you even more firmly between his body and the wall, you felt something warm rub up against your core and you gasped at the amazing feeling. It was his hard length; and quite a length it was from what you could feel nudging at you. You could feel the warmth of it under the pants he wore, and you desired nothing more in life at that moment then seeing and feeling the most intimate part of him. You couldn't help it as you brought your right leg up and around his hip, so that you could grind your body and center against his throbbing cock. As soon as you did that, Lucius let out a moan himself, but then buried his face into your neck to stifle the noise, so as not to attract too much attention. You then heard his silky, angelic voice whisper your name in your ear. He wanted you so bad, and you reveled in the fact that your Dark Angel wanted you in this way.

As you writhed against him once more, the feeling almost too good to comprehend, you felt Lucius yank your dress off the rest of your body so that it rested in a pool at your feet. You were now completely bare to him, and his eyes raked hungrily over your body; his grey eyes so dark almost to be black, devouring your body and soul, it almost scared you. For the first time in years you felt beautiful. In the past, before the dark times, you had always thought you were rather pretty, but during your time as a Death Eater, you had felt so bad about who you were as a person, you no longer felt pretty. But now, in this moment with Lucius, you felt that brightness again.

Almost as quickly as he had removed you of your light clothing, you heard him unbuckle his belt and remove his pants rather swiftly, so that he wore nothing but the unbuttoned shirt. You couldn't help taking in his body now, your mouth slightly hanging open as you breathed hard; he was so incredibly sexy, it was like a dream. His cock was very large, and swayed slightly as he moved forward towards you. It was also rather thick, and the skin looked so velvety smooth it almost didn't look real. As he pressed up against you again, his cock slid against your exposed pussy, which was wet with desire for him. His cock didn't enter you, just slid tantalizingly along your wet folds and sensitive clit, and your eyes rolled back into your head and then closed as he teased you so deliciously. "Yes..yes…"you whispered over and over again as you felt him against you.

You heard that low, guttural noise deep within his chest again, a noise of pure want, and your gazes met, his eyes so hooded and dark, he looked otherworldly. As you looked into each other's eyes, it was almost as if he was, in a way, asking permission to go further. You looked back at him with just as much desire as he was emanating towards you and suddenly, and amazingly, he lifted you up by the hips so that you were supported in his arms and against the wall, and he slid his huge cock right up into you, filling you up to so much perfection it made your mind go blank for a brief moment, before you felt yourself fall into the most pleasurable abyss.

"Dear God…" Lucius sighed and then moaned out your name, as he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. You had never seen such an innocent look of surrender on the aristocrat's face, and it made your body tingle all over that you had that effect on him.

He began moving his hips so that his cock began pounding into you, his hands moving down to your ass to grab it tight as he held you up against the wall. It felt so beyond amazing, and you wrapped your hands behind his neck again, running your hands through his hair, admiring the way his jaw was clenched, and the way his muscular chest was flexed as he held you up. With each thrust up into you, you felt his cock hitting that spot inside of you, that no one had ever reached before…it was as if his cock was made for you and you alone.

In a sigh of more abandonment, Lucius laid his forehead against your own as he continued to fuck you, however after a few thrusts into you, he moved his head back in to nuzzle your neck to stifle the sounds of pleasure that were growing louder and louder from him. He was being more careful than you in controlling his noises of bliss, but you felt as if you two were the only two beings in the world right now and nothing else really mattered to you.

You knew you were probably incredibly tight, you hadn't been with anyone in years and years, since your time as an older teen at Hogwarts in fact. You had also felt so dead inside throughout the years, that the sudden entrance of a perfect cock into your body and the way in which he thrust his cock up into you, not too fast and not too slow, was making you feel so many amazing feelings, you felt a few tears falling down your cheek again from he pure nirvana of it all. Lucius confirmed he felt much the same as he began whispering sweet nothings in your ear as he continued to move within you.

"God you feel so tight and wet and perfect…" he rasped, as he breathed heavily against you. "You don't know how badly I needed this…how badly I needed this _with you_ …"

You couldn't help but cry out in that moment and your heart pounded fast in your chest at the surge of happiness you felt. _He had wanted you too, before this moment!_ For how long he had noticed you, you knew not, all you knew was that this beautiful man who drove himself deeper and deeper inside of you, had wanted you before this night. He had been your secret guardian angel…and perhaps you had been his as well.

With this knowledge, the feeling of him hitting your G-spot deep inside grew more and more intense, and soon you had to also bury your face into his neck to prevent yourself from screaming aloud and attracting the whole Death Eater mob out onto the terrace to witness your carnality with Lucius Malfoy himself. Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased…he didn't like sharing, even if he hadn't claimed your for himself officially.

Putting that thought quickly out of your mind, you focused back on Lucius, his feel, his scent, his thrusts of his cock, and you quickly found your inner walls beginning to quake and quiver, as each pull in and out of you with his cock felt more and more heavenly.

He moaned out your name as his own thrusts became more and more erratic. "Yes I feel you…" he moaned out deeply. "I can feel you…your beautiful pussy quaking for me…come for me," he gently demanded you.

Your mind had that blank feeling again, as you never thought you would hear those sacred words escape this man's lips in your direction. You of course complied, your body aching to, and with one more thrust, you exploded onto him. All of your years of pent up fear and depression seemed to flow out of you, replaced only by the feeling of Lucius' touch and bliss. As you came, you bit your tongue preventing yourself from crying out into the night. However, more tears fell down your face, as you finally felt some semblance of your humanity and of hope returning to you.

As you pulsed tightly around his cock, his thrusts became more and more hard, which felt amazing after having just came so intensely, and he soon had to release your bum with one of his hands so he could brace himself against the wall, his other hand still holding on to you for dear life. You felt him growing even larger, even harder inside of you, until it felt like pure iron and then suddenly you felt his gorgeous body twitch and shake and then the warmest feeling consume your very core. His seed filled you up to the brim and he slightly bit down on your neck, as a way of preventing himself from crying out as well. His grip on your ass was so hard, you were sure it would leave bruises, but you didn't care. He was touching you, was inside of you, and supporting you and that was all you cared about; all you ever would care about while you lived this desolate life. This Dark Angel of yours was your life now.

Lucius pulled out of you gently, and slowly lowered your body so that your feet were on the floor now. His arms were still supporting himself against the wall and you still were between his arms, your foreheads resting against the each other. You looked up into his eyes to gauge his reaction and noticed a single tear of his own falling down his cheek. Your heart both swelled and broke at the same time. This evil, beautiful, broken man had needed human contact and care just as desperately as you had…

He said your name quietly, as if he wanted to say something profound, but looked quickly away, realizing his emotions getting the better of him and most likely incredibly ashamed by that. He bent down and picked up your dress and handed it to you while turning to face away from you as he buttoned back up his shirt and slid back on his trousers. You had both just been as close as two people could possibly be, but you felt him pulling away, back into his despair again. You couldn't take that….not anymore…not after tonight. As he went to walk away, you quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, willing him not to go. In a way begging him not to leave you like that. "Lucius…" you said innocently and gently.

You saw his shoulders tense and then relax as he turned to face you, and then pressed you up against the wall once more and kissed you passionately and warmly, his right hand entangling in your hair as he held your head tenderly. After the warmest kiss you had ever known he pulled back, looked into your eyes with certainty and whispered very low, so that you could barely hear him. "You will not suffer alone…I won't let you be alone anymore."

You raised your hand to cup his cheek, just as he had done to you earlier, in acknowledgment of what he just said. There were so many things you wanted to tell him then and you were about to, but he quickly looked you up and down one more time, with a look of intensity and care in his eyes, and then quickly walked away from you, heading back inside the Manor.

You slid down the stone wall of the Manor, now slightly cold without his warm presence next to you, but you cared not. You were so full of hope in that moment. Hope that Lucius had just given to you mind, body and soul. He had just claimed you wouldn't be alone anymore and you knew he would be there for you, for as long as you both suffered this life of darkness. You would be each others' life rafts…each others' beacons of light. For the first time in years, you smiled up at the moon, which reminded you of Lucius' eyes and hair, and tears of happiness and hope fell down your face. You had found within Lucius a fellow broken soul, and whether you lived or died, you had this perfect moment to hold onto…and you had your Dark Angel. With Lucius you could now continue to fulfill your mother's dying wish. To "live no matter what it takes." With Lucius you could live again…finally.


End file.
